


prince charming for a day - прекрасный принц на день

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Item Shop AU, M/M, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 19:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14219742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: История, в которой Гарри находит ритм работы своего магазина и налаживает отношения с Томом. Неожиданно оба эти дела оказываются стоящими, но Тому не стоит знать, что Гарри так считает.





	prince charming for a day - прекрасный принц на день

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [prince charming for a day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8516980) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



> Второй фанфик серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Recettear!AU, в какой-то степени кроссовер с этой игрой.  
> Гарри - хозяин магазина и волшебник. Том - авантюрист.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - Хэлен.  
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic115243&;amp;amp;ref=user158296

Управлять магазином оказалось нелёгким делом. Это был тяжёлый, честный (ну, более честный, чем некоторые из его предыдущих занятий; дурачить клиентов — относительно безопасно, если сравнивать с партийной политикой) труд, и Гарри был приятно удивлён тому, насколько счастливым он себя чувствовал. Он даже начал тихонько напевать, пока суетился, пытаясь настроиться на день.  
Огромная награда в сто тысяч галлеонов за убийство дракона и похищение его сокровищ? Хорошо. Сопровождение иностранного чиновника, когда на кону — десятки тысяч? Отлично. Спуск в подземную древнюю гробницу за магическим артефактом, стоящим, как несколько городов? Конечно, почему бы и нет. Несмотря на большие суммы, получаемые с этих заказов, Гарри никогда не чувствовал необходимости торопиться, о которой говорили другие авантюристы, получавшие так же много за один раз.  
Может быть, потому, что приключения стали его жизнью с тех пор, как ему исполнилось одиннадцать. Он никогда не наслаждался ими, потому что никогда не знал, что может быть по-другому. Смертельно опасные задания и просьбы о помощи от прекрасных девушек были для него совершенно обычным делом. Попросить его спасти мир? Он уже делал это дважды; конечно, почему бы не сделать это ещё раз?  
И авантюристы, Гарри встретил их достаточно. Высокий риск и высокая награда привлекали в основном только жалких типов; они были странными, в лучшем случае, а в худшем... Гарри даже не хотел знать, существует ли предел "ужасности" авантюристов. Некоторые из них ничем не лучше бандитов, а другие — преступники, сменившие имя и скрывающиеся от закона под защитой Гильдии Авантюристов.  
Приключенческий бизнес был очень ненадёжным. А управление собственным магазинчиком — совсем другим. Он просыпался и знал, что будет делать сегодня; он засыпал, не опасаясь за свою жизнь. Даже стабильность в общении с клиентами — скорее всего они _не_ набросятся на него с ножом, если он не купит товар подороже, и это, по мнению Гарри, делало торговлю намного проще. Пока он знает стоимость своих товаров, всё отлично.  
Стратегия Гарри была такой: если у него есть куча товара, то он будет продавать, пока она не уменьшится. Если где-то была распродажа, то он выходил и приобретал несколько вещей, даже если точно такие же у него уже были. Если Гарри совсем сдувался или бизнес шёл хуже, чем должен был, то он отправлялся в Гильдию Авантюристов и нанимал Тома для спуска в подземелье.  
Этот метод отлично работал. У него, наконец, появились постоянные клиенты, репутация в городе возросла, и всё больше людей заходили к нему каждый день. Довольно скоро он сможет выставить больше дорогих товаров. Гарри был по-настоящему рад снова заняться разработками; эта магия удавалась ему лучше всего, но никого никогда не интересовала его специальность, потому что у большинства людей он ассоциировался только с убийствами и охотой на монстров.  
— Тук-тук, — сказал Том, постучав по двери, несмотря на то, что уже находился наполовину внутри. Кажется, он был в хорошем настроении, как обычно, на его лице была кривоватая, но самодовольная улыбка.  
— Привет, Том, — немного раздражённо сказал Гарри. — Ты знаешь, что магазин пока закрыт.  
— О, но это лучшее время для визита, — промурлыкал он. — Никто не будет мешать.  
— М-м-м, конечно. Если тебе нечем заняться, то не мог бы ты поставить вещи на витрину, пожалуйста?  
Том был слегка раздражён, но всё равно выполнил просьбу. Гарри обнаружил, что у него хороший вкус — Том тщательно выбирал лучшие предметы и размещал их наилучшим для привлечения внимания покупателей образом.  
Иногда Гарри задумывался об этом, но у каждого человека есть то, что не хочется рассказывать, поэтому он никогда не спрашивал.  
— О? Что-то новенькое, — заметил Том, держа в руках маленькую стеклянную безделушку в форме совы. Она блеснула на свету, когда Том наклонился к витрине, молочно-белая в одних местах и совершенно прозрачная в других.  
— Хм? А, это. — Гарри отложил другие вещи и подошёл. — Я подумываю о продаже таких штучек... Маленькая девочка упомянула, что видела их в витрине ювелирного магазина, но, конечно же, они были дорогими и украшены драгоценными камнями. Так что я... Ну, подумал...  
— Это мило.  
Что-то внутри него расслабилось от этой похвалы:  
— Спасибо.  
— Ты сам сделал её? — спросил Том. — Я не видел ничего подобного в добыче с монстров.  
— Угу, — кивнув, ответил он. — Это что-то вроде хобби. Очень просто делается из цветной слизи, так что едва ли она чего-то стоит.  
Он не мог понять, почему Том так странно на него смотрит. В который раз почувствовав себя неловко, Гарри пожал плечами, улыбнулся и попытался отмахнуться от своих слов:  
— Ну, в любом случае...  
— Даже у могущественных волшебников бывают подобные интересы, да? — сказал Том. Мягко и не пытаясь оскорбить. В его голосе было искреннее удивление, как будто Гарри произнёс что-то, что Том не слышал раньше.  
Гарри теребил низ своей туники:  
— Сначала у меня плохо получалось, — произнёс он, будто исповедуясь, и остановился, потому что не понимал, что Том хочет от него услышать. — Но, на самом деле, это было единственным, что я... — _умел делать кроме убийства_. — Чем я мог развлечь себя в детстве. Так что я совершенствовался. Теперь я создаю их, просто чтобы увидеть, насколько хорошо может получиться.  
— Покажешь мне? — попросил Том.  
Гарри не ожидал такого. Он моргнул:  
— Конечно, у меня ещё полно слизи...  
Том спокойно ждал, немного нетерпеливо, это даже не было преувеличением. И именно здесь, в магазине, где Том сидел за прилавком рядом с маленькой миской слизи, и его глаза светились детским любопытством, Гарри вспомнил, что это не первый раз, когда он показывал кому-то своё умение. Это не первый раз, когда кто-то проявил интерес к _его_ увлечениям, и это вызвало у Гарри лёгкую ностальгию — совсем немного, потому что это был Том, и во всём мире не было никого, похожего на Тома.  
Гарри расслабился. Он опустил миску, с трудом сдерживая улыбку, и достал карманный нож, чтобы начать обучение.  
— Смотри, просто возьми столько же, — он начал, демонстрируя, как нужно делать. — Много не нужно, потому что слизь эластична. Ты знал, что она плавится при высокой температуре? Ну, если ты _не_ расплавишь её полностью, она станет похожа на тянучку, и если ты охладишь её, то она станет словно стекло... Как эта...  
Примерно через пятнадцать минут Гарри держал на ладони маленькую стеклянную змею. Её зелёные полоски немного отличались друг от друга, они изменили цвет от попадания капель краски и завихрились. На самом деле, Гарри мог бы закончить гораздо быстрее, но он слишком увлёкся наблюдением за Томом, который следил за движениями рук Гарри; это был первый раз, когда он увидел Тома настолько увлечённым, что он даже удержался от игривых комментариев.  
Он потратил больше времени, чем необходимо, на формирование кривой буквы "С", создавая небольшой полупрозрачный раздвоенный язычок и два тёмных глаза-бусинки на голове. Гарри дождался, пока Том сосредоточился на змейке, прежде чем дёрнуть мизинцем, и рассмеялся, когда Том вздрогнул от того, что две половинки языка махнули, как рога улитки.  
— Мило, да? — спросил он. Все его застенчивость и сомнения пропали, и хорошо. Может, и было немного хвастовства в том, как он заставил змею соскользнуть из его руки в руку Тома и обернуться вокруг его безымянного пальца столько раз, пока она не свернулась симпатичной и точной спиралью.  
 _Ох, чёрт_ — подумал Гарри. _Это же безымянный палец Тома._ Я действительно просто...  
— Ты мог бы продать его, — внезапно произнёс Том. — Ты мог бы _продать его_ , Гарри.  
Гарри был слишком занят, благодаря каждое божество, которое знал, за то, что Том не сказал... Чего-нибудь другого о том, что Гарри только что сделал. На три секунды позже — но лучше поздно, чем никогда — он очень элегантно ответил:  
— Да?  
— Ты думаешь, оно прочное? — спросил Том, поднимая руку к свету.  
Гарри был _очень_ благодарен каждому божеству, которое знал, что Том слишком отвлёкся и не заметил его румянца.  
— Хм, зависит от качества слизи, но это — может быть и да... Хм, это не совсем стекло, ты знаешь, так что...  
— Гарри.  
— Д-да?  
Кольцо соскочило с пальца Тома. Когда он заметил, что удерживает его между пальцами, то снова надел — _на тот же палец, ну почему, Мерлин, Том, ты хочешь убить меня_ — и сказал, улыбнувшись:  
— У меня есть идея.

* * *

Идея Тома, как и многие его маркетинговые идеи, оказалась очень, очень хороша. Просто прогуливаясь по рынку в течение вечера, Гарри заметил, что у некоторых людей были кольца в виде животных, созданные им. Он подумал, что чувство в его груди очень похоже на гордость, очень похоже на счастье, очень похоже на...  
Гарри остановился около Гильдии Авантюристов.  
— Пришёл за ещё одним заданием, Гарри? — спросил Хагрид.  
— Нет, спасибо, я просто хочу увидеть Тома!  
Не то, чтобы Гарри часто приходил в комнату Тома, но он был там, когда Том только получил ключ. Именно поэтому он знал, по какой лестнице нужно подняться, в какой коридор свернуть и в какую дверь — комната 347 — надо постучать.  
— Гарри, какой приятный сюрприз, — поприветствовали его после первого удара. — Входи. Чаю?  
— Нет, спа... — он даже не успел закончить фразу, а чашка горячего чая уже стояла перед ним. Как предсказуемо. — Спасибо.  
— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для своего покровителя.  
Том Риддл опасен. Гарри вздохнул — но нет, у него есть причины прийти сюда, и он не позволит себе снова отвлечься. Значит, отвлекает его всегда именно Том. Может быть, он слишком заржавел для подобного, или, может быть, для такого он уже слишком _старый_. Мерлин, ему всего двадцать семь, а он чувствует себя на грани кризиса среднего возраста. Жизнь авантюриста так коротка.  
Как в поговорке: "Живёшь с мечом, от меча и умрёшь". К счастью, Гарри снял меч и забросил настолько далеко, насколько это возможно. К _не_ счастью, он вернулся к нему в виде некого авантюриста... Был ли это ответ вселенной или нет?  
Гарри почувствовал, что устал.  
— Я хочу поблагодарить тебя, — произнёс он, не смотря на всё, — за сегодня. Это было...  
— Нет-нет, — сказал Том, вращая кольцо, которое _всё ещё_ было на его пальце. Было похоже, будто он носил его уже много лет и успел привыкнуть к нему, но Гарри знал, что это не так, ведь он сделал кольцо только этим утром. И до этого Том не носил кольца. Единственный возможный вывод: он заметил. Он определённо заметил. — Я был счастлив помочь тебе.  
Гарри покраснел:  
— Но ты не обязан был, — заметил он, вспыхнув ещё сильнее. — Не похоже, чтобы это могло помочь отдать долг жизни или заработать денег — хотя, если ты действительно хочешь получить долю, то — конечно, несомненно и безусловно, я имею в виду, что это благодаря тебе, поэтому я...  
— Гарри.  
Гарри остановился. Взгляд Тома опалял, словно в огонь кузнице, и это было так нечестно.  
Как вообще дошло до такого? Как он вообще это допустил.  
— Из-за этого, — произнёс Том, протянув руку и коснувшись покрасневшей щеки Гарри. Каким-то образом он покраснел ещё сильнее; теперь он был настолько красным, что его лицо было в точь-точь как помидор. — Видишь?  
Его щека прогнулась под давлением пальца Тома. Нет, Гарри не мог _видеть_ ничего — кроме Тома, улыбающегося ему по непонятной причине, словно он радовался тому, что Гарри ещё пока не понимал. Будто он нашёл свой подарок на неделю раньше. Не смотря на то, что подарок пока нельзя было забрать, но он всё же счастлив, зная, что подарок ждёт его.  
— Всё, что я вижу — это то, что ты дразнишь меня своим хорошо подвешенным языком.  
Том отодвинулся:  
— Ты не ошибаешься, — произнёс он приятным тоном, как и всегда, будучи при этом невероятно раздражающим. — Не стесняйся благодарить меня, сколько захочешь. И пока ты это делаешь, я буду продолжать помогать.  
— Разве не должно быть немного иначе? — выпалил Гарри.  
— Что было первым, курица или яйцо? — ответил Том, на самом деле ничего не ответив. Подтверждение тому, что он самый раздражающий человек из всех, кого он когда-либо встречал. (Ну, хорошо, был ещё один, но _этот человек_ не считается. Геллерт находится слишком далеко, слишком. Их схватка никогда не будет честной.)  
-...Доброй ночи, Том.  
— О, так быстро уходишь? Я провожу тебя.  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— Ночью опасно бродить по улицам в одиночестве.  
Гарри бросил на него раздражённый за-кого-ты-меня-принимаешь взгляд:  
— Между нами, кто тут волшебник?  
Том лениво и самодовольно улыбнулся:  
— На людях, где нас могли видеть? Это вопрос с подвохом? Конечно же, ты не волшебник, а у меня нет волшебных костей. А теперь позволь мне проводить тебя домой...  
Он признал, что Том слишком хорош в таких разговорах:  
— Ладно.

* * *

Ужин на одного в итоге оказался ужином на двоих. Они ели картофель и луковую запеканку с куском ячменного хлеба — главным образом, потому, что Гарри просто хотел посмотреть на реакцию Тома, но тот никак не отреагировал, и они оба съели всё, очистив тарелки. Этого было достаточно, чтобы заставить Гарри задуматься, какой была бы жизнь, если бы он не подобрал Тома около дороги той ночью. Скорее всего, он бы ел в одиночестве.  
Гарри пристально разглядывал свою пустую тарелку, мыльная пена окольцовывала края, которые он мыл. Крошечные радуги мерцали в тусклом свете, и Том, вытирающий посуду рядом, заметил, что он остановился, и толкнул его плечом.  
 _История моей жизни_ , — подумал Гарри и смыл пену.


End file.
